Mario Party: Quest for the Heart
Mario Party: Quest for the Heart is a Party game for Wii U & 3DS. Story It was a lovely day in the Mushroom Kingdom and Toad held a party but the fun had gone to a bad start when the sky goes dark and the dark deviant named Darkhart have appeared to take over the Kingdom. Darkhart has vanished everyone from the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and his crew has landed in the Temple where they are found by Captain Toad and the Toad Brigade. Captain Toad tells Mario that Bowser had made a deal with Darkhart to make sure that Mario would never exist at all so he'll be the superstar himself. As Mario agrees, he and his team prepare for an adventure as they exit the temple and arrived at the Kongo Jungle where they meet Donkey Kong. The Heroes, unaware of Bowser's henchmen, compete with each other as they race to the end of the board. At the end of the game, the heroes confront King K. Rool and get the Red Heart. With the first heart in hand, the heroes started there adventure. Arrived at New Toad City, Toadsworth knew about the Red Heart which is one of the Scared Hearts. To get the next heart, they compete in a tycoon-styled match. Afterwards, Mario and his crew fight Petey Piranha. As they defeat him, they get the Orange Heart. Having made their way to King Boo's Castle, the heroes goes for another match using the cards. After the match, Mario and his crew faced King Boo and defeated him, taking the Yellow Heart in the process. Arrived at Space Race Galaxy, the heroes take on each other to see whoever wins the race will be the superstar. As the race ended, the winner gets attacked by none other than Wingo. After beating Wingo, the heroes get the Green Heart. Arrived at Starlight Road, the Heroes compete in a battle to gather as many mini-stars as they can. As the match ends, Mario and his crew battled King Bob-Omb. They beat him and took the Blue Heart. As they are battling for the Pink Heart in Bowser's Bizarre Base, the loser gets challenged by Bowser. As the winner becomes the superstar, Bowser tells the truth that Darkhart have tricked him! He took the Koopa Kingdom from right under his nose. As Mario and the crew heard about it, they ally with Bowser. Having their arrival in The Twisted Kingdom, Darkhart knew they come as he challenged the heroes to a 1-vs-1 match where a player must steal all of the opponent's heart. Having won the battle and the Purple Heart, All 7 Hearts unites to form the Gold Heart which gave the player enough power to defeat Darkhart and thus the final battle begins. As the player defeat Darkhart, he has vanished for good and the Mushroom Kingdom returned to normal. As the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom celebrate the end of Darkhart's reign, Mario and his crew were praised as heroes with Bowser and his minion as the guests of honor. And thus the story ends. Characters Playable Heores There are 10 playable characters in the Game. * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Toad * Toadette * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Birdo Rival Characters There are 8 Rival Characters. In story mode, if one of them wins the game, the player loses which means he'll have to play again. Clear Story Mode to unlock them. * Boo * Dry Bones * Shy Guy * Blooper * Hammer Bro * Koopa Troopa * Kamek * Bowser Jr. Bosses * King K. Rool * Petey Piranha * King Boo * Wingo * King Bob-Omb * Bowser * Darkhart Boards # Donkey Kong's Kongo Jungle # New Toad City # King Boo's Castle # Rosalina's Space Race Galaxy # Lakitu's Starlight Road # Bowser's Bizarre Base # Darkhart's Twisted Kingdom # MC Ballyhoo's Shuffle Town Category:Mario games Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Party Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games